Dance of the Butterfree
by animalover123
Summary: Pokemon and their Trainers are supposedly reflections of one another. When too many hints and giveaways are presented, Drew decides to "tell" May himself. Contestshipping!


**Greetings all! Thought I'd do another short story for Chinese New Year! So happy New Year again to everyone, even to the non asian-ers! For the record though, this short has nothing to do with Chinese New Year, but it's kinda in celebration of it! Yeah, I make no sense...**

**Note: Takes place before May's Bulbasaur evolved into a Venusaur.**

* * *

><p>"Oh no, Skitty!" May cried out helplessly as her Pokemon wandered away again.<p>

"Great," May mumbled. "We have our contest in two days and Skitty can't seem to stay still. Wonder what's up with her."

May turned to her Beautifly. "Stay here and watch our stuff. I'll be right back." She ran towards the Pokemon Center where she suspected Skitty might have gone to play with the other Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Try it again."<p>

The Butterfly Pokemon cried out as his eyes glowed light purple. He flapped his large white wings, creating a large tornado of wind. The light purple quickly turned into light blue as Butterfree used Psybeam to slice the cyclone. Drew clenched his teeth in frustration as the Gust burst and the sparkles from Psybeam were thrown everywhere.

Butterfree glanced at his Trainer and bowed his head in shame at the angry look Drew cast at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Drew demanded. "You're not focused and you keep messing up. If you can't perfect that Gust and Psybeam combo by tomorrow then I'll have to register Roserade instead."

Butterfree crooned sadly in response. Drew crossed his arms. "Do it again," he said. Butterfree soared into the sky and started to kick up a large Gust. Suddenly his head sharply turned and he emitted a high keen sound.

"Butterfree..?" Drew asked as his Pokemon rocketed through the sky. "Figures," he muttered as he ran after him. "That's the fastest he's been flying for weeks."

When he caught up to the Butterfly Pokemon, Drew rolled his eyes and sighed. Butterfree had found a Beautifly and was weaving and rolling in the air. His dance had attracted the attention of other coordinators, who laughed and encouraged the Pokemon.

"Cut it out Butterfree!" Drew yelled. "We need to continue training…"

Butterfree ignored him and continued to spin and twirl in front of the Beautifly. The Beautifly tilted her head curiously. The sparkle and pattern of her wings reminded Drew of another Beautifly he knew.

Realization slapped him and he fumbled for Butterfree's Pokeball.

"Return," he muttered. A beam of red light struck the dancing Butterfree and returned him to his Pokeball. Drew quickly whirled around and started to briskly walk away. He stopped suddenly when a familiar warm voice filled the air.

"Drew? Is that you?"

Groaning internally, Drew slowly turned to face his rival. May approached him with a bright smile. Her Skitty was in her arms, and she looked as if though she had been knocked out cold. The Beautifly, or _her _Beautifly, flapped her wings and gently landed on top of May's head.

"I saw your Butterfree," she said. "Was it dancing? That's so cute!"

"I-I guess," Drew stammered. He stared down at his shoes and watched them kick dust into the air. He saw May give him a weird look from the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You sound a little strange."

"I'm fine," Drew said calmly. "Butterfree and I still need some practice. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Without waiting for May to say anything, Drew abruptly turned around and walked away. He looked over his shoulder to make sure May wasn't following him before releasing Butterfree again. The Butterfly Pokemon flew high into the air and swiveled his head in all directions.

"Stop it," Drew growled. He exhaled a shaky breath as Butterfree drifted lower to join Drew.

"Your little stunt there nearly gave us away," he hissed. "We're here to focus on the contest, not in other Pokemon." Butterfree's antennae wilted and his large red eyes trembled. Drew sighed before stepping backwards a few paces.

"Never mind," he mumbled. "Let's just focus on our combos for tomorrow. Use Gust followed by Psybeam."

* * *

><p>"Drew's been acting really weird lately," May said to Beautifly as she entered the Pokemon Center. "Don't you think?"<p>

"Beautifly!"

"I wonder why he was so embarrassed by his Butterfree though," May said. She smiled at Beautifly. "It was a really cute dance!"

Beautifly didn't respond as May approached Nurse Joy. "Hi," she said. "Could you give my Skitty a check up?"

"Sure!" Nurse Joy excalimed. "Does your Beautifly need one as well?"

May shook her head as she handed her Skitty to her. "No, it's just my Skitty." Nurse Joy nodded and placed the Kitten Pokemon on a cart. A nurse Chansey quickly wheeled the Pokemon away.

After thanking the Nurse, May walked towards the video call booths. Plopping herself down in an empty seat, she inserted several coins into the machine and dialed Professor Oak's lab number.

An image of Brock quickly popped up, much to May's surprise. He waved to May.

"How are you May?" he asked. "It's good to see you!"

May smiled at him. "It's good to see you too Brock. What are you doing at Professor Oak's lab though?"

"I have an internship here," Brock explained. "Professor Oak offered me one when he learned that I was studying to be a Pokemon doctor."

"That's so nice of him," May said with another bright smile. "Then maybe you can help me out."

Brock nodded. "What's up?"

May unclipped a Pokeball from her belt and held it up show to Brock. "I want to switch my Wartortle for Bulbasaur for a contest in Azalea."

"No problem," Brock said. "Just place Wartortle's Pokeball through the transporter machine and I'll send over Bulbasaur in return. I'll be right back."

May nodded and grinned. She was excited at the idea of seeing Bulbasaur again. "Thanks Brock."

She turned around in her seat just to see Drew enter the Pokemon Center. He talked to Nurse Joy for a while before passing her a Pokeball. There was an apparent look of frustration and annoyance on his face as he walked towards his rented room.

"Drew!" May exclaimed. She waved at him, but he ignored her. "Hi to you too," she grumbled.

"Something wrong May?"

May turned her head back to the screen and smiled to see Brock holding Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"It's nothing," May said. "You remember Drew?"

Brock chuckled. "How could I forget? He's your biggest rival."

May nodded. "He's acting real strange lately. Like today his Butterfree did the cutest little dance for Beautifly, but he recalled him and didn't let him finish. And when I talked to him about it, he seemed really nervous and just left."

Brock raised an eyebrow in question. "Interesting," he said. "I think it's Butterfree mating season. That would explain the dance Butterfree was doing."

"Mating season?" May asked. "Are you sure?"

Brock nodded before smiling. "Ash used to have a Butterfree," he said. "He released him so he could breed and start a family with a pink Butterfree he had fallen in love with."

"That's really sweet," May said. She looked at the direction where Drew had been heading towards.

"But that doesn't explain why Drew is acting so weird. He of all people should know that it's Butterfree mating season."

Brock chuckled. "Well, it might be something else. The feelings of a Trainer are reflected by their Pokemon. So if Drew's Butterfree falls in love with your Beautifly, then it's quite possible that Drew might… be in-"

"May? Could I talk to you?"

May looked over her shoulder to see Drew. She raised an eyebrow in question, but Drew merely smirked at her bemused expression.

"Sure, I guess. Brock, can you send over Bulbasaur now?" Brock nodded and hung up on her before she could say another word.

May placed Wartortle's Pokeball in the transporter and watched as a bolt of electricity struck it and transported it to Professor Oak's lab. After waiting several seconds, another zap of electricity brought Bulbasaur's Pokeball. She grabbed it and threw it in the air.

"C'mon out Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur emerged with a burst of white light. She cried out happily before jumping into May's arms.

"Bulba-saur!"

"It's so good to see you," May said. "You've gotten bigger, haven't you? Staying at Professor Oak's ranch must have helped you out a lot."

Hugging Bulbasaur close to her, May turned around to face Drew. "What's up Drew?"

Drew smirked at her before walking towards the Pokemon Center door. May rolled her eyes before following the green-haired coordinator.

"What's your problem?" she asked him angrily. "In case you hadn't noticed, you interrupted my video chat with Brock and now you're walking away from me?"

"I'm not walking away from you," Drew said. He paused to let May catch up to him. "I'm leading you somewhere. I want to show you something."

Confused yet curious, May followed Drew outside of the Pokemon Center. The sky was illuminated by a red and orange hue as the sun started to set.

"What is it?" May asked. "It's going to turn dark soon."

Drew ignored her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. He wordlessly summoned his Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon crooned happily as Drew patted his neck.

"Let's go," Drew said.

"Wait," May said. "Where are we going?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Drew said. "I just want to show you something."

"But I-"

"C'mon," Drew said. He held out a hand for May to take. "Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

May raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She sighed before setting down Bulbasaur. She wordlessly returned her to her Pokeball before taking Drew's hand. The green-haired youth helped her onto Flygon before sitting himself behind her.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear. May could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and she was grateful that Drew couldn't see her face.

"Let's go Flygon."

Flygon flapped his bright green wings and they soared into the sky. May gasped as the Pokemon Center as well as the trees and bushes surrounding the building rapidly shrunk. She grinned as she recognized the dazzling lights and tall skyscrapers of the next city in the far distance.

"It's Goldenrod!" She tried to tell Drew, but the wind swallowed her words.

Flygon flew the two towards a reclusive cliff overlooking the sea. White spots dotted the sky, but as Flygon flew closer, May noticed that it was hundreds of Butterfree flying in the open air.

_There are so many!_

Flygon glided towards the mass of the Bug and Flying type Pokemon. It hovered in midair and May watched as dozens of Butterfree dove and flew around in the sky in search of mates.

"Release your Beautifly May," Drew whispered in her ear. With slightly trembling hands, May released her Pokemon. Beautifly curiously flew circles in the sky, puzzled at the sight of so many Butterfree.

May and Drew watched as several Butterfree approached Beautifly. They each tried to woo her, twirling and weaving their own unique dance. However, Beautifly ignored them and flew off in a different direction. Most of the Pokemon dejectedly drifted off, but a large and persistent one chased after her. A bright rainbow-colored beam of energy suddenly struck the Butterfree, knocking it backwards while consequently capturing the attention of Beautifly. The Butterfree hissed angrily at the other Butterfree who attacked it. The noticeably smaller Butterfree trilled angrily, challenging his rival.

May watched in wonder as the two began to spar. The two tackled and clawed at each other viciously. Neither of the two tried to use any attacks.

"A true testimony of power," Drew explained as if he read May's mind. "This is a real test of supremacy and who has the right to be with your Beautifly."

The two Butterfree continued to exchange blows. Eventually the tide of the battle became one sided. The challenger Butterfree continued to take each scratch, punch, and strike without landing a single attack on his opponent. Yet the Butterfree refused to give up, and he took his beating silently.

"We have to help him," May said, looking behind her at Drew. She could see the strain and frustration on Drew's face.

"We can't," he said. His voice was tense. "This is nature; we're not allowed to interfere or disrupt the match."

May reluctantly watched as the larger Butterfree used his wing to slap the challenger Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon was thrown to the ground and he lay there helplessly, occasionally twitching as it struggled to fly. The larger Butterfree happily flew towards Beautifly, crooning in delight at his victory. Beautifly angrily berated him though, and pointed indignantly at the beaten Butterfree. She dove down and hovered beside the injured Butterfree.

"Interesting," Drew murmured.

The two watched as Butterfree slowly opened one of his stubby blue claws. In the palm of his paw was a whole yet slightly crushed red rose bud. Beautifly tilted her head curiously and helped the wounded Butterfree into a sitting position. A faint blue hue encased the flower as the Butterfree used Confusion to gently place the bud besides Beautifly's left antennae.

"She chose the loser," Drew said. "That usually doesn't happen. She must really like him."

May was silent as she watched Beautifly help Butterfree fly into the sky. It had turned dark already and most of the other Butterfree had chosen mates and settled in the Ilex Forest.

"That's enough," Drew said. "Recall your Beautifly May."

"I… can't do that," May said slowly. "I'll probably have to release Beautifly now, like Ash did."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

May hung her head sadly. "Brock told me that Ash released his Butterfree so that he could start a family with the one he fell in love with. It wouldn't be fair to deny Beautifly that right."

May heard Drew chuckling, and she looked over her shoulder to glare at him.

"It's not funny Drew," she said between sniffles. Tears started to stream from her eyes and she looked away in embarrassment. Beautifly glided towards May and landed on her head.

"Beautifly…"

Drew gently pried Beautifly's Pokeball out of May's hand and returned the Butterfly Pokemon back inside before pressing the Pokeball back into May's palm. He smiled when she gripped it tightly. "I'm not laughing at you May," Drew assured. "It's the irony, I guess. Return Butterfree."

May's head snapped up in time to see the red beam of light capture the Butterfree and return him to his Pokeball.

"He was yours?" May asked in astonishment. Her face was blank for several minutes as a series of different emotions coursed through her. She finally settled on annoyance though, as she turned to look at Drew.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded angrily. "You made me think that I had to release Beautifly to be with _your_ Butterfree!"

"That's not my fault," Drew said. He smirked at her. "I told you I wanted to show you something, and I did. Interpret it how you will, but my work here is done. We can go back to the Pokemon Center now Flygon."

Flygon nodded and turned around to head back to the Azalea Town's Pokemon Center. May didn't pay much attention to the nightlife of the Ilex Forest. Her mind was occupied by the day's events.

_I think it's Butterfree mating season. That would explain the dance Butterfree was doing…_

_The feelings of a Trainer are reflected by their Pokemon…_

_So if Drew's Butterfree falls in love with your Beautifly, then it's quite possible that Drew might be in-_

"Uh, May, we're back now."

May blinked several times before realizing that Drew was waiting for her to disembark off Flygon. She smiled apologetically before sliding off Flygon's back.

"Thanks Drew," May said. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Hmm." Drew shrugged before recalling his Flygon. "Good luck in the contest May. You might need it since you'll be going up against me."

May smirked at the green-haired coordinator. "Always so confident, aren't you?"

Drew chuckled before tossing her something. May caught it and watched as Drew walked back inside the Pokemon Center. The moon above her gave May enough light to read the note attached to the rose.

_Now you know what this and the other roses mean._

_~ Drew_

_So if Drew's Butterfree falls in love with your Beautifly, then it's quite possible that Drew might be in-_

"- love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Might post another chapter, if I feel like it. Oh yeah, and I noticed that some people were getting <span>crap<span> reviews (especially from certain reviewers *cough* *cough*) so none of that please. If you criticize, make sure you make sense please!**


End file.
